Cinderella
by Dr. That Guy
Summary: After seeing a girl at a party and not knowing who she is, and only has her sunglasses as a clue, Jackson and Kevin go to the trouble of trying to find out who she is
1. Party

**Yes, I, Dr. That Guy, have returned with a new story. And it's about Jackson! YAY! Aight well let me give you a little summary. Jackson meets a girl at a party and Jackson has a crush on her. He finds out that she's go to his school and wants to ask her to the upcoming dance, but she was wearing sunglasses at the party so Jackson has to find out what her eyes look like.**

Jackson was at his house popping balloons with a sling shot and popcorn when his best friend, Kevin, came in.

"Don't you ever knock anymore?"

"Nope. So whatcha doing?"

"Hitting balloons with popcorn. Ya know, the usual Friday night"

"Well how about doing something a little funner…like going to a party!"

"What, we got invited to a party?"

"Well, I did. But I can bring a guest if I want. And since you're my bestest buddy in the whole world…"

"You're inviting me?"

"No, your Dad. He tells really good jokes" Jackson looked at Kevin as if he were about to cry. "I'm just kidding…"

"Great"

"Kinda…"

"ANYWAYS… what time is it at?"

"Now, come on let's go"

"Ok, but I need to change. I mean, if I'm going to be getting my funk on and show my moves off" he said starting to dance all weird "I'm gonna need better clothes"

"Ok, but word of advice"

"What?"

"Don't dance like that! In fact, don't even dance at all. Just stand by the punch table and wait for me to come to you every now and again. Now go, hurry, change! Change like that wind"

"Ok, ok! I'm going!" he said running upstairs to his room to change.

"So, going to a party, huh?" someone said behind Kevin, which made him jump into the air, but then he realized it was just Lily and Oliver. "Oh, it's just you two. Going to see Miley?"

"Well we were, till we heard there was this great party" Lily said smiling.

"Yeah…great party" Oliver added.

Kevin started to realize what they meant. "No! I don't want Little Miss Skater and Polo Head at one of the biggest parties of the year. You guys can't come"

"Kevin we gotta problem" Jackson said coming downstairs with Miley behind him. "Miss Superstar here wants to go to the party"

"Well they ain't the only ones. Polo Head and Little Miss Skater also wanna go"

"Polo Head? Little Miss Skater? Those are some good names, my friend"

"Thank you. And Miss Superstar? That's a pretty good one too, buddy"

"Well I try" he said as Miley interrupted their compliment conversation.

"Anyways…can we go?"

"No" Jackson said

"Please?"

"No" Kevin said.

"Pretty please?"

"NO!" Jackson and Kevin said at the same time.

"Now, you guys ain't going to the party and that's final. I am not putting my foot down" he said putting his foot down. Miley gave her brother a growl.

**Well I hope you guys like the first chapter of the story and please stay tuned for more chapters and please review saying if you like it or if I can do a little better, but please: no flames. Cause if you're reading it and you didn't like it, why did you read it? I find that kind of weird because it's not like I wasted your time. You CHOSE to read this story all on your own so once again, no flames.**


	2. Cinderella

**Here's the next chapter! Hope ya like it.**

"Name and name of guests?" the guy to let people into the party said.

"Kevin and Jackson…" Kevin said but then someone poked him from being. "-sigh- and Miley, Lily, and Oliver" he said glaring at the kids behind him. The guy let them in and they walked in. Everyone looked like they were having fun and a good time.

"Now you three, don't get in trouble" Jackson said to Lily, Miley, and Oliver. "Don't take a drink from anyone and don't drink anything because it might be spiked"

"Yeah, whatever" Lily said walking somewhere else.

"Hey I think I see some ladies with my name on them" Oliver said walking toward the girls.

"Make sure you keep your friends under control, k Miley?" Kevin said.

"Yeah, sure Kev. No problem" she said before she disappeared into the crowd.

"10 bucks says someone tries to get busy with them" Kevin said talking to Jackson.

"Dude, don't talk like that. If anything happens to them, I'm responsible for what happens to them whether it be something they'll regret tomorrow or if someone tries to take advantage them"

"I think Lily will probably be the first"

"First to what?"

"First to be taken to a room"

"Ok. You: No more talkie. You have just lost your talking privileges. –snap- Now you can't talk"

"Ooooook then…I'll be somewhere far away from here. If you need me, don't call me"

"Ok, dude…hey wait a minute!" he said realizing what he said but he was already gone. "Ok, guess I'm all alone. That's ok with me. I'm Jackson Stewart. The Jacksonator. Jacksonman. Mr. –oof-" he said after he walked into someone. "Oh, my bad! You all right?" he said to the person he knocked into.

"Yeah I'm fine. A little punch on my skirt, but I'll be all right" the girl said. She had brown hair with blonde highlights. She was wearing a green shirt and a blue skirt. Her eyes were covered with sunglasses for some reason. She lookedlike an angel from heaven, even thoughshe was wear sun glasses. He was dumbfounded by her beauty and just as he was starting to drool, he came back to reality.

"Uh..that's good.Say,I've never seen you before. Are you new in town?"

"Yeah. I just moved hear with my step mom, little brother,sister andtwo step sisters"

"Oh, that's cool. Not trying to be rude or anything, but uhh...why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"Oh, well lots of people have told me they love me because of my eyes and usually at parties they say they do crazy things because of my so called beautifuleyes so I'm wearing these sun glasses so no one will try anything"

"Perfectly logical. So I hope you like Malibu"

"I have so far. But most of the guys here are creeps. There all trying to hit on me. You're probably the only guy I've talked to that has tried anything"

"Well I'm not that kind of guy"

"Thanks. Well I'll see you later"

"Wait" Jackson said grabbing her arm. "Would you…ummm… ya know…care to dance?"

"Oh, well sure. It's better than having a bunch of guys hitting on me" she said just as a slow song came on.

"Maybe we should wait for the next to come on…" he said nervously.

"No, it's fine. Come on!" she grabbed his arm and hand to dance. Jackson did what she did. He was actually dancing pretty well. _I'm gonna rub this in Kev's face later_ he thought to himself. "You're a pretty good dancer" she said to him."

"Thanks"

They seemed to dance most of the night because the next thing they knew, her watched started beeping.

"Oh no! 12 already? Look I have to go" she said running off.

"Wait, I don't know your name!" he yelled but she couldn't hear him because of the music so he tried to follow her. When he reached outside, she was no where to be found. "I guess it wasn't meant to be" he said as he started to go inside when he saw something that caught his eye. It was her sunglasses. He picked them up and looked around to see if she was coming back to get them. He didn't see her, or anybody who looked like her so he went back inside to the party. He was just walking in when his phone went off. He saw the caller I.D. and it read 'Kevin'. "Hey, K. What up?"

"Oh nothing, J. we just have a tiny problem"

"What kinda problem?"

"Well I was walking around when I saw Miley and Lily were hanging out with some older guys. Like older than us. College guys"

"Yeah and?"

"Well it seemed they were trying to get them to do something, but they said no. So the guys got angry and started yelling at them. I came to help them, but uhh…"

"But what, Kevin?"

"Well, they tied me to a broom and put me in a closet. I managed to get one hand free and call you"

"How long ago was this?"

"Bout 5 minutes ago"

"Where was this?"

"The kitchen"

"Ok. Thanks"

"Hey don't you want to know where I am to untie me?"

"I'll do that after I save Miley and Lily. Bye" he said hanging up his phone and running to the kitchen. After finally getting through the crowd he got to the kitchen. He didn't see Miley or Lily, and he was leaving, he heard a muffled noise coming from the freezer. He opened it and found Oliver in it shivering. "Oliver! What are you doing in there?"

"Well, I came –shiver- to get a drink when –shiver- I saw Miley and Lily with –shiver- some guys. They looked scare so I tried to help them, but one of the guys –shiver- grabbed me and locked me up in –shiver- freezer"

"Do you know where they went?"

"I heard –shiver- one of the guys say –shiver- they were going to the bedroom –shiver-"

"K. Thanks Oliver" he said starting to leave but Oliver called for him to come back.

"Can you get me out? I'm kinda stuck to the bottom of freezer"

"Yeah, I guess. Ok on three, I'm going to pull you out. 1…2…3!" he said pulling as hard as he could and managed to pull him out but his pants were stuck to the bottom of the freezer and he was standing in his boxers and shirt. "Your uhh…pants kinda…"

"I know! Just go!"

"Gotcha. Bye!" I said running toward the stairs to the bedroom. "I hope I'm not too late…" he said talking to himself.

**Nice place to end it don't you? Well please read and review!**


	3. Get Away From Those Girls

**What' happening y'all? Now this chapter is rated M for intended rape, just to let y'all know.**

Jackson was running up the stairs, but it was hard because there were all these drunken people lying on the stairs. He took a minute to say "See, this is why I don't get drink" He finally got upstairs and saw that there were 6 different bedrooms. He started with the far left one. He worked his way down, but didn't find Miley or Lily. When he came to the last door, he tried to open it, but it was locked so Jackson had to ram the door. It took a couple times before he finally got it open. When he did he saw three guys and he saw Miley without her shirt and Lily with just her bra and panties on. "Hey, man, wait your turn. These girls are ours first" one of the guys said.

"No, they ain't" he said jumping on the guy holding Miley down. He managed to knock him down and out, but then another guy came up to him and punched him in the face. He was out for about a minute and when he awoke he saw one guy ripping off Miley's pants and the other guy trying to rip off Lily's panties. "Hey, get away from them" he said but the guy he knocked out earlier grabbed him and held him tightly.

"Hurry up, guys. I want my turn soon" he said laughing.

"Please don't do this!" Lily said as the guy ripped off her bra.

"Nice" the guy said sucking breasts.

"Ahh! Stop! Please! Jackson, help!" Lily cried out.

"He can't do anything" the man holding Miley down said. "Now it's time for the real ahh!" the guy screamed as a plate came towards him and hit his head. "Who did that?"

"Me" Oliver said throwing a chair at the guy causing him to fall down.

"Oliver, help!" Lily cried out as the guy tried to rip off her remaining piece of clothing.

"Eat frozen pants, buster" he said throwing his frozen pants at the guy causing him to be knocked out. Lily grabbed her jacket that had been taken away from her earlier.

"Guys! Get up!" the guy holding Jackson said.

"Hey turn around dude" someone behind the guy said. He turned around and he was punched so hard he let go of Jackson and flew backwards. Jackson turned around and saw that it was Kevin. "No one messes with my friends" he said holding his fist.

"Thanks, K"

"No problem, man"

Miley grabbed shirt to put on and then put her ripped pants on. There were highly noticeable that they were ripped off. Lily grabbed her bra, shirt and jacket and put it on. Like Miley's, her pants were also ripped and also noticeable.

"You guys all right?" Jackson said.

"Yeah. Thanks Jackson" Miley said.

"Yeah, thanks" Lily added.

"Hey what are we? Sliced onions?" Oliver said pointing to him and Kevin.

"Thanks guys" both girls said.

"Now, let's get out of here before someone else tries something" Jackson said walking out of the bedroom with Oliver, Kevin, Lily, and Miley following him. They headed for the entrance and went to the car and got in. They didn't talk the entire way home and after Kevin finally dropped Jackson and Miley at their house, Jackson finally talked. "So how did you and Lily get stuck in that problem?"

"We were talking to the guys and they just started hitting on us and one thing let to another. I feel really bad for Lily, though. What that guy did to her…"

"Well, let's just be thankful nothing happened to her or you. Now I don't think we need to tell Dad this, do we?"

"Of course not" she agreed with him.

"Aight, well go take a shower"

"Why?"

"You were almost raped and you don't wanna take a shower?"

"Good point. I think I'm going to go take a shower now"

"Good choice"

After Miley went upstairs, Jackson got his phone out and called Kevin. "Hello?" Kevin said over the phone.

"Hey, Kev what up?"

"Not much man since I just dropped you off 5 minutes ago"

"Yeah…so hey did you see that girl I was with?"

"Oh, yeah I saw her. Real keeper"

"Yeah, she was hot except for the fact she was wearing sunglasses"

"Yeah, why was she wearing sunglasses anyways?"

"She told me that people love her eyes and guys do crazy things because of her eyes if you know what I mean by crazy"

"I gotcha"

"Yeah…oh and she dropped her sunglasses when she was running out at midnight. She said she had to go somewhere"

"Well, you should return the sunglasses to her on Monday then"

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

**Good place to end, don't you think? Sort of a cliffhanger. Not really, but still. Well I hope ya liked this chapter and till next time!**


	4. Agreement

**HELLO! Well I don't feel like talking so I'll just continue on wit the story.**

"Wait, what are you talking about!" Jackson said shocked at what he just heard.

"The girl, she goes to our school"

"How do you know?"

"I was with some girls and I saw you and the girls knew the girl you were with and said that she went to our school"

"You mean…she goes to our school?"

"Did you not here me? Yes, she goes to our school"

"Then…then I have another chance! I should ask her to the next dance"

"Yeah, I guess, but I got a question"

"What?"

"How are you going to ask her if you don't even know what her face looks like?"

"Oooooooh man! Ruin my plan why don't you?"

"Not ruining it; Finding a flaw. You can't ask her if you don't know what she looks like"

"You're right"

"Am I ever wrong?"

"Yes. Now we need to find out what she looks like so we have to" he said but was interrupted.

"Wait! What's with this 'we'?"

"You and me. We're gonna find out what she looks like"

"Why do I have to help you?"

"Cause if you don't I'm gonna show the entire school that picture of you"

"You mean _the_ picture?"

"Yup"

"Fine, I'll help. Just as long as we don't do anything stupid, humiliating, or anything that could get us in huge amounts of trouble"

"Oh, but of course"

**I know it was kinda short and it was originally going to be connected with the now chapter 5 but I thought this was a good place to stop. If I have enough time I'll probably be able to put the next chapter up by tonight so cross your fingers!**


	5. Permanent Records and Plans

**Okley dokley here's the next chapter**

_**Monday Morning at school**_

Jackson and Kevin were in the permanent records room at school. "Now what did I say about not doing anything stupid, humiliating, or anything that would get us in trouble?" Kevin said looking at the girl clothes he was wearing.

"We got in, didn't we?"

"Yes, but as teachers. Girl teachers! Why did we have to dress up as girl teachers? Why not guy teachers?"

"Cause they might've recognized us" he said looking through the files.

"Well just hurry find the name and picture of the girl and let's get out of here"

"What? Name?"

"Yeah…name. You do know her name…don't you?"

"Well…umm….no"

"THEN WHAT THE HECK ARE WE DOING HERE!"

"I wanted to see what my grades were –looks at his file- aww man! I have an D+ in math, science and English"

"What about history?"

"C-"

"Figures. Come on, let's just go"

"Don't you want to look at your grades?"

"Not really"

"Suit yourself" the left the room and headed toward the bathroom back into their normal clothes.

"So what did that have to do with the plan?"

"Nothing really. I just always wanted to go in there, but I didn't want to go alone"

"So we just went in there to look at your grades?"

"Pretty much" he said looking over at Kevin who looks like he's about to kill someone. "You ok?"

"Yeah…just…next thing we do…make sure it has something to do with finding out what sunglass girl really looks like"

"Yeah, ok. I already have a plan" he said pulling out a long piece of paper. "So we need to do Plan A"

"What's that?"

"We go the lost and found and tell the people we found some sunglasses. Then we watch all the people that go to see if its their sunglasses and when someone finds the sunglasses that belong to them, that'll be the girl and I'll ask her to the dance. It's foolproof!"

"Not exactly"

"What do you mean?"

"She lost her sunglasses at the party so why would they end up here? She probably wouldn't even look to see if they were here"

"Oh…yeah you're right…well then time for Plan B"

"And that is…"

"We post up an ad everywhere in the school saying 'Pair of sunglasses found at party on Friday' and we post up a picture of what they look like. We put on the ad where to go to get the sunglasses back and when it's the girl I was with, I ask her to the dance"

"Now Jackson, that's…not a bad idea. Ok, let's do it"

"All right. To the copier machine!"

"Ya know…this reminds me of the story,_ Cinderella_. The girl leaves the party at the stroke of midnight and leaves her glass slipper behind. Then the prince sets up a plan to find her"

"Man what are you talking about? There's no glass slipper and I'm not a prince, dummy head!"

"Nevermind…" they said as they ran toward the copier machine.

**Well here's the chapter, like I promised. Hope ya like it**


	6. A Flawless Plan?

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't been updating as much. I've been having a mental block. Well I'm gonna try to update more often, but I might need a little motivation from you guys to keep me going**

**I don't own Hannah Montana. I do own Kevin and the plot of the story. YAY ME!**

Jackson and Kevin were in the copier machine making copies of the lost ad they made. "See in no time, I'll be with the girl of my dreams" Jackson said making the last copy and grabbed half of the papers as Kevin grabbed the other half. "Now all we have to do is post these up around the school and eventually we'll find my girl. It's a full proof plan!"

"You're right, which kind of scares me…"

"Why?"

"Cause most of your plans never work out so good and it never works the first time you do it, but this plan seems so…flawless"

"Yeah, I've noticed that too about my plans. But now this plan will work"

"I guess…but usually we get in trouble or something, but since we probably won't get in trouble it feels kind of weird"

"We'll there's a first for everything" he said putting up another ad. Then, someone put their hand on him. Jackson turned around and saw that it was the principal, Mr. Deniro. "Ah, Mr. Deniro. How are you today, sir?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Stewart. What are you and Mr. Williams doing with those papers?"

"Oh we're just putting them on the walls"

"I can see that" he said grabbing one of the papers. "So someone has lost a pair of sunglasses, eh?"

"Yes, sir. We just wanted to return them to the person"

"So why didn't you just turn them into the lost and found?"

"Well because, sir" Kevin spoke up. "We found these sunglasses at a party last Friday and we thought that if they were lost there and turned in here, they wouldn't try checking here"

"I see, well what makes you think the person goes to this school?"

"Well we have our ways, sir"

"Yes, well I know you guys are trying to do well, but rule number 331, clearly says that any papers posted up on the walls at school by students that are not school related must ask permission from the principal to post them up"

"Oh, well we didn't know that sir"

"I'm sure you didn't"

"So can we post them up?"

"No"

"No? But sir…why?"

"Let's see, Mr. Stewart. You've repeatedly gotten detention, back talked to almost all of your teachers, and you've been sent to my office on a weekly basis"

"What are you saying...?"

"I'm saying that you do not have any permission to post up these papers"

"What about Kev? He hasn't done any of those things"

"My records say he has gotten in trouble with you many times"

"I see…so what are you saying?"

"You can't put up these papers! Now take down all the papers before I suspend you two" he said as he walked away.

"Dang. Now we need a new plan. Why does this always happen to me?" Jackson complained taking down the papers.

"Yeah, I've noticed that these things always seems to happen to you"

"I blame you. If you hadn't said anything about getting in trouble this wouldn't have happened. You jinxed us"

"Yeah, it's all my fault"

"Glad you see it my way"

"Sarcasm isn't one of your strong points…is it?"

"Just shut up and help me take down these ads"

**Well that's the chapter. It seems things were going fine for Jackson, but if I were to let that happen, what fun would it be? **


	7. Another Plan

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry I havent been updating. I've been kind of busy with some unexpected events. And I had to update this story cuz its been more than a month since it's been updated and that's just tooooo long for me. Well here's the next chapter y'all so rightfully deserve**

After taking down all of the fliers down, Jackson and Kevin were sitting in study hall, trying to figure out another plan to figure out who the mystery girl is. Well actually, Jackson was while Kevin was balancing a spoon on his nose.

"Need a idea…I need a idea…" Jackson whispered to himself as he looked over at his friend. "Dude! You're supposed to being thinking of ideas on how to figure out who the girl is"

"Yeah and why am I helping you again?" dropping the spoon on the floor.

"Because if you don't I'm gonna show everyone _the _picture"

"Oh, that's right…so what do you got?"

"Nothing! I've got nothing…"

"Oh, well that's progressing very well" he said sarcastically as he picked up his spoon and went back to balancing on his nose.

"Not helping, dude" he said frustrated.

"Mr. Stewart! Mr. Williams! This is study hall, not "Let's See Who Can Talk the Most" Hall!" their teacher, Mr. Smiley, shouted.

"Sorry, Mr. Smiley" they said in unison.

"Now, if I hear another peep outta you two, it'll be a week a detention, got that?"

"Yes, sir" they said in unison again.

"Good. And Give me that spoon, Mr. Williams" he took Kevin's spoon off his nose and went back to his desk.

"He took my spoon…" Kevin said looking like he was going to cry.

"Don't worry. We'll get you a new spoon ok?"

"But that was my favorite spoon…"

"Why? It's just a spoon"

"That was my last spoon in my locker"

"How many spoons did you have?

"147"

"We'll get you some new spoons, ok?"

"Ok" just then the bell rung telling them it was time for lunch. Jackson and Kevin got their stuff and headed towards their lockers which were conveniently next to each other and then headed down to the cafeteria and got in line. They got their food and headed to their normal seats which were right next to the Popular Table.

"Now how come we never sit there? We're popular"

"Well, it could be the fact that you spilled your grape soda on Tony's white shirt couple weeks ago"

"Ya think so?"

"Yeah… I do" he said as Cooper and their other friend, Will, came up to them.

"Hey what's up, fellows" Cooper said as he sat in between Jackson and Kevin.

"Hey, Coop. Hey, Will" Kevin greeted.

"What's new?" Will said.

"Well, Jackson's is going crazy over this girl he doesn't know"

"Whoa…wait how can you not know her?" Will asked confused.

"It means he's seen the girl, danced with her, but he doesn't know what her face looks like or what her name is"

"I see…wait. No I don't"

"I'm still trying to get past the fact that a girl let Jackson dance with her"

"At least I got a girl…sorta" Jackson said breaking his silence.

"Yeah, but you got no idea who she is or what she really looks like" Cooper reminded him.

"Yeah, and we even tried to put up posters of her sunglasses he found at the party"

"Party? What party?" Cooper asked.

"Me and Jackson went to a party on Friday"

"You mean the party on Elwood and Daisy with all the lights and tons of people and loud music and Miley and Lily almost got raped?" Will said nonchalantly as Kevin, Cooper and Jackson looked at him.

"Uhh, Will. How'd you know that?" Jackson asked.

"Oh, I was there. Yeah, umm their friend told me as he was going upstairs. I think there was someone waiting for him cause his pants were already off while he was walking up the stairs" he said as he took a bite out of his pizza.

"So wait: you three got invited to this party and I didn't?"

"Well, Jackson wasn't invited. But I brought him along"

"And you didn't bring me?"

"Well I was already on the way to his house when I had gotten invited. Besides, it wasn't all that fun. We had to bring Miley and her little friends and well Will told you what happened"

"Well then how come you didn't invite me, Will?"

"Well to be honest I forgot who I was when I was invited. I forgot all about my life because I was invited to the hottest party of the year. I mean, only the somebody's got invited to these parties and—"

"Will. Shut up" Kevin said.

"K'

"Anyways, now Jackson is obsessed about finding out who the girl is. Our only clue is her sunglasses and that she goes to this school"

"She goes to our school?" Will asked finishing the rest of his pizza in one bite.

"Yeah, which is the reason why we almost got in trouble with the principal. Ain't that right, Jackson?"

"Yeah, I guess" he mumbled as the bell rung.

"Computer Class. Great…well come on, J" Kevin said as he got up and threw away the remainders of his lunch.

"Whatever"

"Hey you know, I heard the police used computers to scan personnel objects to find any fingerprints and then matched those prints will all the criminals in their files" Will said randomly as the four walked to their classes"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well you can scan the girl's sunglasses and then check the school's files to find the right girl"

"Wait, why would the school have her fingerprints?"

"The school has everyone's prints. Somehow they got em, but I'm not sure how"

"Dude that is…a very good idea" Jackson said getting an idea.

"Hey, had to happen eventually"

"Yeah, but how are you gonna use computers to scan the shades? You'd need some kinda genius who's good with technology" Cooper said and when he said the word 'technology' everyone looked at Kevin.

"Wait! What makes you think I can do it?"

"Cause you've hacked into the school's files more than anybody"

"That was only because I was checking out my grades. Besides, I'm not some kinda nerd. I'm actually cool"

"So why do you hang with us?"

"Jackson was my first friend. I may be cool, but I'm loyal"

"So be loyal and help me find the girl. Please?" he said with the most 'please help me face' he could make.

"Fine…but I'm gonna need to use the school's computers. They got more power than at my place"

"No problem. We can sneak in after it's over"

"Ok, but promise me that we won't do anything that's stupid, humiliating or something that will get us in trouble"

"I can't make that promise"

"Of course not…"


	8. Sneaking In

**Ok well I have nothing to say so ill just continue now**

After school was over, and everybody had left, Jackson and Kevin headed to the Main Computer Lab, but the only way they could get through the school was to dress up in their teacher disguises. "Is it like possible for you to do something that is not stupid?" Kevin asked as they walked through the school.

"Ya know, my Dad asks me the same question all the time…weird"

"Yeah…a real shocker"

When they finally got there, they connected all the computers together and connected them to the scanner. Well mostly Kevin did all the work while Jackson played Pinball on the computer. "You almost done, K?"

"Well, I'd be done faster if you actually helped me! It's pretty hard to bend down and connect wires when your wearing a panty hose, not that you'd know since all your doing is playing a stupid game"

"Hey…Pinball is a game of quick reflexes and helps with my coordination. It's not just some "stupid game" as you so how put it"

"Yes, but this is all for you!"

"And I greatly appreaciate, good buddy"

"Whatever…ok, all the wires are connected. The computers are connected to this main one and it's connected to this scanner here. Now all you need to do is scan the glasses, and then we match up the fingerprints to the school's records, but to do that we gotta hack into their files which could take a while so while I'm hacking you'll scan the shades, ok?"

"Got'cha. I mean, why should it be a problem? I can scan a simple pair of sunglasses" he said nervously as he walked to the scanner and looked at it as if it were the most complicating thing in the world. "Umm…ok….now what's this button that says "Start" mean?"

"-sigh- Just put the shades on the scanner and press start. That's all you gotta do"

"That's it?"

"That's it. Think you can handle it?"

"I can do it!" he put the sunglasses on the scanner and pressed start and he was startled by the noise it made as it started. "Hey, Kev? How long is it gonna take to scan the shades?"

"Well, it has to scan all the fingerprints that are there. It has to scan your prints, my prints, the girl's prints, and whoever else touched em. Could take a while"

"Ok…hey I'm gonna get a soda. You want an orange, right?"

"Ten-four good buddy"

"Got'cha" he headed for the soda machine, and on the way there, he passed the forbidden zone to all students, the teacher's lounge. "Hmm…this could be my only chance to go in here. Well then again, I have to think of the consequences…Ehh, why start now?" he walked in and was amazed of by what he saw: a super sized couch in the middle, plasma screen TV hanging on the wall, soda machine, candy machine, and a coffee machine on one side and a small rounded table on the other side.

"So that's why there's that satellite dish on the roof" he bought himself a soda and a pack of Skittles and walked over to the couch. He found the remote and turned on the TV and pressed guide to see all the channels. "Oh…my…God…Nine hundred ninety-nine channels? Dang, I gotta convince Dad to get satellite" he started looking at all the channels to find something to watch. As he took a sip of his soda, he had totally forgotten about going back to the computer lab.

Kevin was still trying to figure out the password to the school's filing system. "Come on…ok…if I was the principal, what would I have my password be…of course! Why didn't I think of it sooner?... D-I-S-C-I-P-L-I-N-E" he pressed enter and then the screen started flashing "Password Accepted" and he was files. "Finally. Hope Jackson gets back soon…wait. He left over half an hour ago. How long does it take to get a soda? And how could he get lost? He comes here every day? Better call him to make sure everything's all right" he got out his cell phone and dialed Jackson's number.

Jackson was still looking at the channels. "Man…Nine hundred ninety-nine channels and there's nothing to watch…ooo that's my cell!" he said as his phone rang and answered it. "Hello?"

"Jackson! Where are you? You've been guy for a heck of a long time! Did something happen?"

"No, I'm just in the teacher's lounge. Hey can you believe that there are nine hundred nine-ninety channels and there's nothing on?"

"Why are you watching TV? Did you forget why we came here?"

"Well…kinda…can you give me a hint?"

"Then I guess this doesn't mean as much to you as I thought"

"No, I remember. Fine I'll be there in a minute. Bye" he hung up his phone and ran out the door. But he was going so fast, that he forgot to turn off the TV and a few minutes later, someone heard the TV and came in.

"Hmm…that's funny…all the teachers are gone…seems someone else is in the school. Someone other than a teacher…and as principal of the school…it's my job to find out who it is"

**What's going to happen? Guess we'll just have to wait till next time to find out. plz review!**


	9. Not So Sneaking Out

**Hey sorry I havent updated in a while. I've just gotten the confidence to write again. Well enough rambling. Let's go onto the story**

**I don't own Hannah Montana. Simple as that**

Jackson entered the room noticing Kevin took off his teacher disguise.

"Hey, why'd you take off your outfit?" Jackson asked confused.

"Oh well, there are a lot of reasons why…anyways why were you gone so long"

"Dude, this school has almost 1,000 channels! It's ridiculous! Now I know why they don't let us in the teachers lounge"

"Whatever. Did you get my soda?"

"Umm…."

"I'll take that as a no"

"I got so caught off man! I'll get go it now if you want…"

"No, it's fine. The scanner is almost done scanning the glasses anyways. Should be about another minute"

"Awesome. See I told you nothing would go wrong" Jackson said taking a seat in a chair and relaxing just as the doorknob was moving.

"You were saying…"

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" someone said on the other side of the door.

"Oh crud! It's Mr. Deniro! What's he doing here?" Jackson asked

"Well, it's his school, he's the principal, yeah it's a mystery why he's here" Kevin said annoyed.

"Hey whoever you are, come out right this minute!" Mr. Deniro yelled.

"Dude, we gotta get out of here before he catches us!" Kevin said.

"But the glasses…" Jackson started.

"Dude the glasses are done scanning. Grab the results and let's go!" Kevin yelled as he jumped through a window.

"Gotcha" Jackson said grabbing the results and following Kevin through the window just as Mr. Deniro finally opened the door.

"Hmm…very interesting. Someone seems to have been in here…" he said as he noticed the image on the computer. "Somebody has been onto the school files…but I'm the only one who knows the password…" he closed the files and shut down the computer. He then turned off the lights and left the room.

**Hey sorry it's kind of short. But it's like 4 in the morning and I'm kinda tired. Well till next time which hopefully will be soon**


End file.
